1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications and/or electronics.
2. Background of the Related Art
Communications is a developing field of technology that affects many people in their everyday lives. Examples of communications are telephone systems, wireless cellular phone systems, the Internet, broadcast radio, broadcast televisions, and many other services. All of these exemplary communication systems transmit information (i.e. data) from one place to another. Normally, a plurality of devices are used to transmit information from one place to another. Examples of such devices are cell phones, cell phone radio towers, and wireline telephone equipment.
Unfortunately, many of the devices used for communication have a limited capacity to transmit information. For example, a copper wire (or fiber optic cable) has capacity to transmit only a given number of telephone conversations. However, it may be possible for a given copper wire (or fiber optic cable) to be capable of transmitting more telephone conversations if devices in a communication system operate more efficiently. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for devices in a communication system to operate more efficiently to increase the capacity of the communications system.